Wren Llewellyn
---- |previous affiliation= |partners=Abaddon |previous partners= |occupation=Squire |previous occupation=Student |team= Holy Knights |previous team= |base of operations=Holy Knights Headquarters |sexuality=Asexual |marital status=Single |spouse= |allies= Holy Knights |enemies= |relatives=Azriel (surrogate mother) |magic=Laifswyn |curse= |abilities= |signature skill=Sŵnlaif |equipment=Drywrhydd |debut=Ab Initio |image gallery= }} Wren Llewellyn (ウレン•ルエリン, Wuren Ruerin) Appearance Wren is often seen as more of a pretty face than a soldier because of her petite stature and delicate appearance. She has received compliments on her beauty and pleasant charm. However, matching her silver hair, Wren has an equally sharp tongue and tenacity when need be. Wren's eyes are a stunning shade of lilac purple, wide and bright, shining with either a glint of curiosity, mischief, or ferocity depending on the occasion. Her long silver hair is thick and wavy, falling more than halfway down her back. Because of her unruly hair, Wren commonly styles it in a variety of ways, though despite its flaws, prefers her hair down. She manages it by pinning back her the front locks back with a variety of silver hairpins, some given as gifts from Azriel or bought of her own accord. The most common of several are a pair of antlers, a feather, and a fern. On occasion, she will wear simple headbands instead. When her hair is wet, she also often opts to keep it in a braid until it is dry. Personality & Traits Relationships History Hidden Glen New World Purpose and Pride Abilities Ways of Combat Hand to Hand Combat Adequate Hand-to-Hand Combatant: As expected of a graduate of Rune Knight Academy, Wren is quite capable of fighting in close range, capable of successfully neutralizing her foes with graceful fluid attacks. Her style of combat is based on a modified, more aggressive, and combat-oriented form of , focusing on using , , and to quickly and efficiently neutralize all opposition. While the majority of her training took form while she was undergoing Rune Knight training, Wren also was taught basic techniques from her mother during her pre-teens. Her style is much more aggressive than most Judo practitioners, almost always making the first move with her explosive speed, ending fights almost as quickly as the tension builds. She prefers not to use excessive force but is not above breaking bones or tearing ligaments against more dangerous adversaries. Her posture is upright, knees slightly bent, head centered over the hips, feet directly below the hips, about shoulder width apart. She fluctuates between looking her opponents in the eye or looking at their chest and waist, watching for movement. While the hands and head occasionally signify the true intent of her opponents, the most trustworthy tell is the movement of their hips, giving Wren a precursory advantage in predicting their next move. A key component of Judo focuses on gravity and momentum, using her opponent's weight, force, and movements against them. By knocking her opponents off of their center of balance, particularly with strikes, sweeps, and throws or by using their own force and movements to led them off balance and into her control, she can easily change the course of a fight, even if the opponent drastically outweighs her. As previously stated, Wren fights with a variety of techniques, most prominently of which are mix of throwing and grappling techniques. She either uses quick takedowns or throws from her arms, hips, and legs to hurl opponents into the air before utilizing pins, chokes, strangles, and joint locks to incapacitate them. Unlike most Judo practitioners, Wren's style has a higher usage and focus on striking, using punches, shoulder checks, palm strikes and kicks, usually to lure opponents off balance and into a signature throw or lock, however, her strikes are also more than enough for a quick knockout. She is also quite adept at breakfalls, capable tucking into rolls to minimize damage when she herself is pulled into a throw, aided by her natural gift for acrobatics. Beyond this she also can often be seen disarming opponents with firearms, using superior positioning and leverage, as well as the proper twist of the wrist, to gain control of the weapon or the carrying arm, ripping it out of their control. Wren is more than capable of defending herself in most close combat situations, even without the use of Drywrhydd. She is by no means a master of martial arts, nor a specialist in this form of combat, however, holds enough skill that she is capable of at least defending herself against most foes. She can quickly disable at least one opponent, however, her style of fighting is not accustomed to taking on more than one opponent at once, which puts pressure on Wren in those situations. Because of this, when fighting multiple opponents she will typically either use her magic or her blade instead. Due to her relatively normal strength and durability, Wren mainly dodges attacks, using her opponent's weight and momentum against them. She is an initiated to combat once a conflict is imminent, starting and finishing fights as soon as possible, quickly initiating a rapid attack to bring her foe to submission. Swordsmanship Incredible Swordsman: Swordsmanship is where Wren's true talent lies, masterfully wielding her blade with beautiful and deadly strikes. Azriel has commented on her daughter's talent, saying she found Wren "Sword in Hand." While most call it a metaphor or blow it off as Mother's pride, it is a true statement of the circumstances the two met. She began to learn swordsmanship before she left Arialyn and quickly advanced under Azriel's training. Even before Wren entered the Rune Knight Academy, she had become accustomed to nearly all of the drills they practiced, flying through the academy's training with ease. Her style emphasizes speed, precision, and balance, staying light on her feet with fierce aggression, flitting in and out of range to deliver quick and rigorous attacks. Unlike the more rooted position she uses when fighting with her fists, Wren has a lighter stance in swordplay. Her feet are spread, left foot forward, weight on the balls of her feet. She holds the hilt of Drywrhydd in front of her hip, the blade aimed upward towards the opponents chest and throat. Not only does this stance protect her body, it gives her optimal entrance into attacks to vital spaces in the body. Wren prefers to stay at middle range, meaning she has to take a step forward to reach her opponents with her blade. This coaligns with her swift and agile style, allowing her to quickly reach into striking range while maintaining a safe distance. Much like with Judo she tends to watch and predict her opponents, keeping control of the battlefield by countering her opposition while using her superior speed and reflexes to land killer blows. Wren has practiced the same techniques for years, holding considerable skill in using all of them to her best potential to devastate opponents, linking them into a harsh and sudden chain of vicious cuts. She primarily wields Drywrhydd with a two-handed grip, using the full force of her body through her swings to enhance her natural speed and power as far as she can, while using both hands ensures that her sword stays steady in her grip when on the defensive. Offensively, she has a preference for hewing strokes, swinging from her shoulder, backed by the torque of her hip to create incredibly forceful attacks. She also is quite comfortable with thrusts or grazing blows, slicing against the opponent's body as opposed to into them. When on the defensive, Wren tends to prefer parrying or counterattacks, avoiding her opponent's own attack while quickly retaliating with her own. When it comes down to it, she feels more comfortable dodging than blocking, using her light stance and speed to the advantage to avoid her opponent's attacks. Despite this preference, Wren's blocks and guards are superb as well, letting the energy and force carried by her opposition's blade sink her into her hips to safely absorb the force. She will also implement several Judo techniques if need be, using sweeps to knock them off balance or grabbing their wrist to hinder their movement or disarm them and can even use the pommel of her sword as a blunt weapon to strike vulnerable points such as the wrist, temple or nape. Without a doubt, Wren is an inspiring prodigal swordsman. Despite her age, she has incredible grasp over the techniques she uses, capable of taking down some of the most skilled knights, including besting her own master, Abaddon, in a spar. She is considered the "best" of the squires when it comes to raw ability in swordplay, mostly due to her immense focus on the subject. Wren is capable of enhancing her swordplay even further with her primary style of spellcasting, Laifswyn, imbuing her sword with element-based effects to drastically increase her cutting power and versatility. However, gifted as she is, Wren has yet to have ever achieved a concrete victory against her mother and primary teacher Azriel and can be outmatched. She is young, confident and naive with much she could continue to learn. By no means is she a master of swordplay, though her talent has allowed her to traverse battlefields with the confidence in skills necessary to take down multiple opponents to uphold the beliefs and duty she possesses. Physical Capabilities Elvish Biology: Unlike most presume, Elves are not that different from humans in terms of biology, albeit a few changes. The most common similarity is not only their bipedality and body structure but the presence and interaction with magic power within their body. Wren's body is naturally adaptable and has been enhanced to some degree, particularly her speed, agility, and reflexes, mimicking the physical conditioning and magical duress she has undergone. Beyond this, her ears are pointed and diamond-shaped, unique to Elves of her civilization Arialyn. All Elves have a tendency to live longer than most humans, with an enhanced vitality that sets in once they've reached maturity at around age twenty-five, with typical lifespans averaging at around age two-hundred. Wren also has an enhanced sense of hearing, equilibrium, smell, alongside a more developed reception and exertion of pheromones. *'Enhanced Senses:' Wren’s ears are quite unique, not only in shape but in property. Partially due to the shape and overall changed physiology of her ears, Wren has incredible hearing that can detect sounds over a longer distance than humans, typically around seven miles in an open space; she can even pick out infrasonic and ultrasonic sounds. Connected to her inner ear, Wren has a heightened sense of equilibrium which makes her steady on her in all situations, even during an earthquake or while inebriated. Like other elves, she has a higher awareness of the existence of the Ley Lines and recognizes the energy within. With her hearing, she also hears the "pulse" or "heartbeat" of it. Her sense of smell is increased as well, allowing her to pick up on the slightest of odors in the surrounding area and track stronger scents in around a three-mile radius. As a nearly mature elf, she has notable control over these enhanced attributes, capable of dampening them while in overstimulating environments. :*'Enhanced Pheromone Reception and Exertion:' Wren’s body and brain, like all elves, has been adapted to determine and sense pheromones on a more conscious level, release and interpret advanced communicative and exert special attracting pheromones. Wren is capable of sensing the emotions of other humanoids around her based on the natural exertion of pheromones based on their emotional status, aiding her in precursory threat assessment or manipulation if need be. In fact, by outputting signal pheromones of a similar strand, Wren is capable of passively communicating with other elves, sending basic signals such as “danger” or “come here” to other elves, without the need for visual cues or vocalization. Last but not least, all elves exert a semi-attractive pheromone that draws life to them in a form of social magnetism. Plants tend to grow faster, while animals and humanoids tend to be trusting and calmed by their presence. *'Reasonable Strength:' Wren has strength that is relatively on the lower side for most elves, though is still quite formidable when facing most mages, humans and some other supernatural creatures. Her build is primarily thin and lithe, with hidden corded muscle underneath. She is capable of lifting and handling weights of around 347 lbs with relative ease and at her maximum weights up to 451 lbs. Her grip strength and force of attacks are strong enough to crack bones, the former primarily due to how she uses the movement of her body to maximize impact in situations requiring the brunt of her strength. *'Superior Speed:' The speed that Wren possesses is one of her most stellar attributes, shooting past the speed of most she comes into contact with. Her respiratory and muscular system has been drastically adapted allowing her to accelerate incredibly quickly to breathtaking speeds. Because of the drastic combination of her speed, agility, and mobility, her movement is incredibly fluid and unpredictable. She has great speed endurance as well and is capable of keeping this pace for over fifteen minutes, without signs of slowing down. She stands out as a powerful combatant, using her speed to maneuver across the battlefield, incapacitating enemies before they have the chance to react. *'High Agility:' Matching her similar high attributes of speed and her enhanced reflexes, Wren is an incredibly nimble and agile fighter. While her speed aids her in a linear movement from point A to point B, Wren's light-footedness and reaction timing are really what keeps her safe in battle. Wren's penchant for dodging is natural, preferring to get herself out of harm's way instead of taking a block like other more durable wizards are capable of doing. She moves in rapid patterns away from attacks, with perfect balanced footwork and mind honed to counterattack, as she dodges with the same grace exhibited by dancers. This coincides with her natural talent for aerial and acrobatic feats, performing these motions with perfect fluidity and coordination. *'Enhanced Reflexes:' Befitting of her name, Wren's reflexes are quite bird-like, reacting instantly to external stimuli. She is capable of incredible feats, such as dodging bullets from mid-range, catching arrows in mid-air or doing sequential cartwheels out of the way of impending danger. This attribute of hers developed at a young age with quick fingers and reaction timing that is nothing less than supernatural. With her observational abilities, agility, reflexes, and motor skills combined, Wren can easily interpret and predict enemy attacks, before reacting instantaneously to the impending threat. *'Average Durability:' Wren's durability is not her most overwhelming trait and is actually quite similar to that of the average mage. Her muscle tissue, bones, and elastic skin, along with other physiological traits, can withstand quite a bit of blunt trauma without giving out. She has a high tolerance to pain and can fight through incapacitating damage through pure grit and will alone should she need to. When compared to some of her other attributes, Wren's durability can be seen as somewhat lackluster, which is why she prefers to dodge instead of block when she can. She is still difficult to beat down, capable of taking a strong fist to the face while cracking a smile. Despite her young age, Wren is hardened in combat and has dealt with difficult injuries, while still continuing to fight. *'Respectable Stamina:' Wren possesses quite a bit of stamina, standing strong and proud on the battlefield for vast stretches of time if need be. Her body is semi-resistance to the accumulation of fatigue toxins in her body, allowing her to keep going for longer stretches of time than the normal person. She can set a strong running pace for over three hours while still moving faster than any normal human could. Wren has been seen engaging in physical combat with vigor, maneuvering and attacking at a breakneck pace without fail, as well as performing several acrobatic stunts without stopping for a spare breath. Assorted Abilities Honed Mind: Wren is above average when it comes to intelligence, particularly in part to the dedicated tutoring from Azriel and the difficulty of learning a second language in the quickest amount of time possible. She has always been dedicated to her education, showcasing hard work and natural aptitude as she taught herself most of the magic she has learned from assumption and elven texts. Wren's hard work and dedication drove her to get top marks in school, not only excelling in the physical aspects taught at the Rune Knight Academy but regularly scoring high on academic tests. Because of her particular brand of education, from both Azriel and the Academy, Wren has become particularly honed to a strategic battlefield and analytic style mindset. She always seems to be looking one step ahead watching every subtle movement and noticing anything she can use to her advantage, using her intelligence and knack for acting to manipulate targets around her if she needs to. Gifted Actor and Manipulator: Since she was a child, Wren has been fascinated with theater and participated in school plays, skits and other theatric endeavors every time it was available. This continued through her high school years before she transferred to the Rune Knight Academy and has given Wren an exceptional ability to change her persona to fit a role. This, combined with her biological trait of enhanced pheromone detection and reception, as well as the observation of people's bodies has lead Wren to be quite adapt at recognizing their emotions. By combining this with her gift for acting, Wren is an incredibly capable infiltrator and manipulator, luring people into trusting her and telling her what she wants when it is necessary. For this reason, Wren is often used as a distraction or "bait" on missions. Acrobatic Aptitude: Because of her naturally springiness and developed physiological attributes, Wren is a natural acrobat, often taking to the air to combine her swordsmanship or empty-handed fighting with a variety of aerial movements. This talent has been observed ever since she was a child, climbing tall shelves, trees, and generally pulling off balancing feats that often caused adults around her to hold their breath. She lacks formal training, however, is adept at airborne stunts such as flips, twists, cartwheels, and tucks. She has also learned how to properly fall, supporting her weight as she tucks into rolls, minimizing the damage of the fall. As previously stated, she has a tendency to combine this with her fighting styles in itself, using her legs and acrobatic skill to perform airborne locks around her foes necks or flipping over Drywrhydd to rapidly close distance between her and foes. When combined properly with her reflexes, agility, speed, Wren's knack for gymnastic feats makes her quite difficult to target before it is too late. Magic Magical Capabilities Elevated Magical Capacity: Though not absurdly unusual by any means, through her own development and usage of her magic power as well as her body itself, Wren has an above average capacity for storing her excess of soul energy. Her magical stamina is quite great and can be attributed to both to her reserves of magic power but also as a factor of her style of magic. She takes advantage of her simple yet versatile style of magic, increasing her stamina because of the low amount of power required to perform. The spells Wren uses are not particularly taxing and more so reliant on her ability to quickly switch between spells as well as feeding her effects with a constant stream of almost negligible magic power. Particularly when using Laifswyn, Wren is quite efficient when it comes to her power, particularly in part to the properties Drywrhydd possesses. Zephyrous Magic Power: Like other mages, Wren not only naturally exerts her magic power, but is also capable of releasing it in concentrated amounts in which it takes visual form as light silvery-gray energy. Unlike most magical auras which tend to be wavering and resembling energy, Wren's magic power tends to mimic the element of , swirling softly around her body and blowing up loose debris around her. The pressure exerted is disconcerting when at full force, but for the most part, is not in fact used as an intimidation device. Wren typically visibly exerts her magic aura when she needs to cast stronger spells at a quicker rate. She does not use her magic power in extraordinary ways, though has been shown to have the capacity for basic manipulations such as an energy blast or small barriers. High Magical Aptitude: Due to her highly versatile arsenal of spells and knowledge of two different styles of magic utilization, that Wren is a quite capable and adept wizard, with a natural knack for casting spells. She is a devoted student with a stunning intellectual capacity and determination. Wren is quite unique, particularly because she taught herself magic through research and the sparse information she had in books, learning to blend her heritage's traditional style of magic with the mode of humans to create a blend of skills that was balanced, yet exemplified her talent for swordsmanship. Magic in General Magic (魔法, Mahō) is a supernatural power and form of combat that allows Wren to exert her magic power, blending it with Earthland's energy, Ethernano. This process is capable of transferring the two energy sources into the supernatural feats known as Magic. As a Mage, Wren is capable of willingly exerting at least a minor form of control over her magic energy, manifesting it to form spells. Her style of Magic is quite unique and is a combination of two different styles used by different races. Elves, as opposed to the human method of mastery over magics, prefer to build a varying collection of spells, using techniques ranging from mental manipulation to summoning to element conjuring to build a versatile and personalized magical arsenal. Wren has combined both of these styles of Magic, primarily focusing on the enhancement of her subject of mastery. She focuses on enhancing her swordplay, primarily employing a Sword Magic-based group of spells Laifswyn, while still maintaining a versatile classification by employing a handful of miscellaneous spells. Since she swept herself away from her civilization at a young age, most of what she has learned was found within the sparse collection of Elvish scripts she could find within the Rune Knight's archives and Crocus' public libraries, learning her spells primarily through a process of trial, error, and adjustment. Beyond this, she seems to have a natural affinity to the element of , with five out of her seven spells linked to the element. As previously stated she has a high aptitude for magic and picked up spellcasting quite easily and is capable of conjuring her spells without the need for vocalization or movement. Nonetheless, she prefers to silently or quietly voice her spells as a safety measure, ensuring the desired effect is achieved. *' ' (武器瞬移動, Bukishunido): Disgwyl is one of the more difficult spells Wren has acquired that allows her to bring her Vela blade, Drywrhydd, to her hand, no matter its location on Earthland. The spell is linked to a small inscribed sigil of a swallow on the hilt that is connected to Wren's own magic seal. By exerting a concentrated amount of her magic power, Wren is capable of forming her summoning seal out of energy at her fingertips, quickly transferring the energy to teleport her sword to her hand. This means, that even if her blade is ripped from her grip, Wren can quickly bring it back to her, meaning she is never without a weapon. This spell can only be counteracted if the mark on Drywrhydd is erased. *' ' (飛翔, Hishō): Ehedawsn is an iconic air and wind-based spell that gives Wren the ability to traverse the air by manipulating air currents around her. First, Wren exerts her magic power, letting it swirl around her body as it transfers into wind. By wrapping herself in this flowing current of wind, Wren lifts herself off the ground, carrying herself in any direction at high speeds. Additionally, intensifying these currents, the wind whips around her at a rate quick enough to shield her from most projectile attacks such as bullets, arrows, and light magic blasts. *' ' (後流, Kōryū): Nghysgod is a supplementary spell that is capable of drastically increasing her speed with wind. First Wren exerts her magic power, decreasing the air resistance around herself while generating a current behind her. This greatly enhancing her speed and mobility to the point where she runs almost too swiftly for the eye to see, gliding across the world, running across water and up walls. She moves so fast that she even leaves afterimages behind her. The effects of this spell blows wind across the area she moves, and can even form forceful attacks in itself. *' ' (風優性, Fusei): Chwaon is spell that gives Wren basic control over air and wind. It seems to draw from a concentrated method of telekinesis, letting Wren rouse and manipulate wind through the movements of her body. She can send strong gusts of wind at opponents, blasting them with the pressure and spinning air into tornados to whirl foes around. She is also capable of using wind as a buffer against her opponents attacks or using quick currents to move out of danger. Her control and power are even enough to quell the flames of skilled fire mages. Wren has reached a level of mastery that she is capable of dictating motions of air with small motions of her body. The strength of her motions are usually equivalent to the amount of force put into the motion as well as magic power exerted. *' ' (鳥歌, Toriuta): Cânadar is one of Wren's more forceful offensive spells that does not use her blade. She begins with her left hand, open at her hip with her right in a fist atop it. She culminates her magic power, moving her hands until they are directly in front of her, creating a vertical magic seal from her closed fist. From the seal, appear tens of barely visible swallows of air, whizzing at her opponents at high speeds. The swallows surround her foes in a tightly swirling vortex, lifting them up into the air, disorienting them and simultaneously slicing their body with razor-sharp wings before dropping them to the ground, now around twenty to thirty feet below them. *' ' (風関, Fuseki): Haerwal is the first of Wren's two defensive primarily defensive spells. Wren begins by exerting her magic power and fusing it with the air around her, culminating it and compressing it into a malleable solid structure. She is capable of forming barriers, domes, and shields of compressed air, protecting her both from magical and physical attacks. These constructs have proven to be quite strong and are equal to as much magic power is used to create them, thus according to the scale of power Wren puts into Haerwal, the stronger they are. *' ' (魔関, Maseki): Fariwns is the latter of the defensive spells in Wren's arsenal. By exerting her magic power, she is capable of compressing it into four large diamond-like strictures that serve as quite a resistant shield. Collectively, her shield is roughly large enough to cover most of her body. She is completely capable of telekinetically moving it around her body to block incoming projectiles or protect her back while she fights. It is capable of taking a hefty amount of force although it is dependent on the amount of magic power Wren uses to cast the spell. Laifswyn Laifswyn (魔法煎剣, Mahōsenken) is a form of Sword Magic, additionally classified as a Caster Magic. This magic grants Wren the ability to infuse and change her blade, Drywrhydd, with raw power and even elemental attributes to vastly enhance her versatility as a swordsman. She first learned the basic technique of the magic as a child, while still in the sheltered Elvish city of Arialyn. Later in her early teenage years, she stumbled across Elvish texts in the library of Crocus that taught her that the basics of imbuing elements into her blade. From there, her determination and creativity took hold, honing her magic into what it is today. To initiate this spell and its techniques, Wren first channels her magic power into her blade, making use of the lacrima laid within to increase the output of energy through the blade, infusing Drywrhydd with magic energy that drastically increases the cutting power of the Elvish blade. As previously stated, this is the base ability of Laifswyn, as Wren is also capable of easily transforming the energy around Drywrhydd into an element or even infusing shifting the energy with the sword to completely transform it into the element of choice. Due to the energy directly infused to the composition of the blade, Laifswyn can be used to channel and amplify elemental attacks from these blades as well as absorb and redirect the abilities of other physical magics. In its base form, the energy around Drywrhydd is pale silver as she uses it to tear through the battlefield. Wren is quite a masterful swordsman, with magnificent skill with her form of Laifswyn, blending the traditional Elvish "mix and match" of various spells and the human method of mastery over a single field. She is not only capable of casting several elements onto her sword, she is also capable of channeling these elements through Drywrhydd to release various elemental spells from them in accordance to which technique she is using. She switches properties in an instant, one moment freezing the battlefield while another setting it ablaze. Wren has also become immune to the effects of her own spells, such as the flames carried by Tânlaif or the spell Caneitia. She is comfortable with all of the spells in her arsenal, using them to her full potential to not only dominate in swordsmanship but even implementing ranged attacks to make her even more versatile. *' ' (雷刃, Raiha): By infusing the element of into Drywrhydd, Wren is capable of storing electrical energy rivaling that of a lightning strike within her blade. As electric currents visibly crackle across the blade, the blade radiates, drastically increasing the cutting power. If an opponent is even grazed by the blade, their body will go numb due to the paralytic electric current. It is quite dangerous to even lock blades with her, as the edges can slice through opposing weaponry with ease while the flat carries the same electric current which can easily transfer down an enemy's blade and into their own body. Wren is additionally capable of further charging electricity in it for alternate techniques. :*'Daranfollt' (落雷, Rakurai): A ranged attack in which Wren floods the lightning-infused Drywrhydd with her magic power, increasing the amount of electricity within it before swinging the blade in the direction of her target, the rapid movement of her blade forcing a streak of concentrated lightning-infused energy to jump off the blade, flinging it through the air towards the foe in a slicing manner for both electric and cutting damage. Most commonly, Wren uses this attack overhead, swinging her blade down to a target in front of her though it can also be used sideways by swinging from her left or right, though these usually curve as they're released from the blade, thus she aims them in a manner that seems inaccurate until they twist into the target. *' ' (風刃, Kazeha): Wren infuses the element of into her blade, coating it in a thin layer of pressurized air that maintains the same cutting prowess as raw Laifswyn, though the shell of wind around it greatly protects the blade from oncoming damage by minimizing the impact. Though it does not hold the same innate effects as blades like Dyrfulaif or Tânlaif, Haerlaif is one of Wren's favored spells because of the versatility the spell entails as well her natural alignment with the element of wind, as shown by her use of spells outside of Laifswyn. As expected, Wren is quite accustomed to fighting with this blade, most commonly switching between using it in close range combat or making use of the versatile techniques she is capable of by unleashing wind through the blade. :*'Aertorrwr' (風傷, Fūkizu): A versatile ranged attack that allows Wren to assault her foes with slicing gusts of wind. By swiftly swinging Dryhrhydd while Haerlaif is in effect, Wren is capable of unleashing razor-focused currents of wind, with the swing of her blade that are launched at her foes in at high speed. It is a powerful pressure blade, appearing as faint ripples of wind that strike so quickly that most have difficulty reacting in time if they even visualize the attack. Similarly to Daranfoltt, it is usually released as an overhead swing for direct-line accuracy, though is can be unleashed in curved arcs by a side swing. Not only is it an offensive powerhouse, but it can be used for defensive purposes as well; The strong force of the wind is more than capable of blowing away and deflecting incoming magical and physical projectiles by changing their course. :*'Haertorri' (風劈, Kazeheki): In a startup quite similar to Awyrhith, Wren charges her magic power within her blade, condensing multiple layers of wind around it. After a sufficient amount of wind has been generated, she releases it around her body in a vicious surge of air pressure, diffusing into the air with enough force to easily knock over all within the eight-foot range. The concussive force of wind released feels quite similar to being struck by a car, inflicting dangerous blunt trauma as well as flinging opponents far away. This spell is quite useful to Wren, often used when she is facing multiple opponents or in a pinch, commonly paired with Ehedaswn. *' ' (水刃, Suiha): By infusing her blade with the element of , Wren rapidly condenses water molecules around her blade in a thin layer, surrounding her blade with highly pressurized water. This water sharpens the edges of her blade, drastically increase the cutting power of the blade, though not to the same degree as some of her other more destructive spells. Besides the enhanced cutting prowess of the blade, Wren is also capable of channeling her magic power into the blade, using it as a conduit to manifest other water-based effects. These additional techniques are the main reasons Nŵrlaif is so useful to her, particularly because of the defensive property it holds. :*' ' (鏡像, Kyōzō): Wren retains the coat of water over her blade, though further channels her magic power into the blade until the water gains reflective properties. This reflective watery coating is like a mirror effect, giving Drywrhydd the ability to absorb magic before redirected the absorbed spells back at her foes. It is a powerful spell and one of the few defense-oriented spells Wren possesses, making it essential in her arsenal despite its somewhat taxing nature. *' ' (光刃, Kōha): Wren imbues the element of into her blade, causing the material itself to shine with a bright yellow-white glow. Olaulaif drastically increases the cutting power of the blade, even further than Tânlaif or Dyrfulaif though not to the level of Sŵnlaif. This greatly enhanced blade lets her cut through most materials with relative ease. Because of the light, it also carries a vague degree of heat. The blade can be described as uncomfortably hot when close to one's body. This is one of Wren's most streamlined blades, with only one supplementary technique used against opponents, however, it is not without use. :*'Caneitia' (閃光, Senkō): A supplementary spell in which Wren further imbues Drywrhydd with her magic power, increasing light energy within the glowing blade. She continues to concentrate this energy, containing it until the perfect moment when she clashes blades with another. On impact a bright flash of blinding light is released, so quick and intense that it causes temporary blindness to those looking, as well as disrupting their focus. This gives Wren the opportunity to exploit their temporary disabled condition and continue an onslaught to disable her opponents. *' ' (氷刃, Kōriha): Wren infuses Drywrhydd with the element of , freezing and sharpening the blade to increase its cutting power while additionally providing additional capabilities. When under the influence of this spell, the blade begins to glow a light cyan color and seems to radiate vicious cold, both factors that are indicative of its newfound ability. Much like her other enchantments, Wren is capable of further channeling her magic power into Drywrhydd to initiate enhanced ice-based effects through the blade. :*'Delwai' (氷結, Hyōketsu) Delwai is a staple spell of ice-based magics. By focusing her magic power into the blade, causing cold energy to intensify and heighten, Wren is able to freeze objects her blade makes contact with. This is most commonly done with the flat of Drywrhydd, slamming it against limbs to disable them or against other weapons to render them heavy and unwieldy. :*'Iâflŵmn' (氷花穂, Hyōkaho): Iâflŵmn is a powerful spell, effecting a wide radius around Wren to deal intense piercing damage to multiple assailants. Wren begins by focusing an intense amount of magic power into the blade and striking it into the ground in front of her. This creates several spikes of ice around her, shooting outwards at a high velocity to puncture anything within a fifteen-foot range. When she removes Drywrhydd from the ground, the ice shatters and dissipates into snow-like crystals. *' ' (音刃, Otoha): Sŵnlaif is most likely Wren's most powerful technique of Laifswyn. By infusing the blade with Sound Magic, Wren is capable of causing it to rapidly oscillate, additionally exerting a low buzzing noise reminiscent of a chainsaw. This increases the cutting power of her blade to drastic levels, allowing her to cut through anything including magic itself. The vibrational frequency exerted by the blade is more than enough to force molecules to split making it nearly impossible to stop this blade. It is even powerful enough to slice through world-class metals such as Adamantine like they were butter. :*'Naeargryn' (地震, Jishin): In a similar fashion to Iâflŵmn, Wren slams Drywrhydd into the earth, concentrating her magic power within it. This increases the vibrations spilling out of the blade, causing the ground to violently shake and break apart in a fashion quite similar to a concentrated earthquake. Not only does it disorient foes around her but it also makes it incredibly difficult to keep their balance in the debris. Wren can easily navigate the broken terrain with the aid of Ehedaswn. *' ' (火炎刃, Kaenha): Tânlaif is the last of the elemental effects Wren is capable of conjuring with Laifswyn. By infusing the blade with the element of , Wren is not only capable of setting the blade ablaze but also heating it to an extreme degree without melting its form. This increases its cutting power to a level similar to Dyrfulaif, allowing her to cut through most conventional and heat-resistant metals, however, it does not reach the same caliber as Olaulaif or Sŵnlaif. In addition, she is capable of further imbuing magic power into the blade for a variety of fire-based effects. :*'Coelcerthi' (烈火, Rekka): Wren charges her blade with magic power, kindling and storing energy until her blade makes contact with another, either in the form of an attack or as a block. At the moment of contact, fire engulfs the blade, racing to envelop the opponent in a grand conflagration that not only is capable of causing intense burns but can very easily be lethal. :*'Cylchodân' (火の輪, Hinowa): Resembling the other area of effect spells Wren can cast, Cylochodân begins by thrusting Drywrhydd into the ground. This creates a ring of fire around Wren that violently pushes itself outward, engulfing anything in a fifteen-foot radius until it burns out, leaving a perfect circle of scorched earth behind. Much like Coelcerthi, the flames are excruciatingly hot and lethal. Equipment - Sariel Armor= Sariel Armor: Although it is unnamed, unlike Wren's blade Drywrhydd, Wren is incredibly fond of the armor she dons as Sariel. It was forged for her by an extraordinary blacksmith contracted to the Holy Knights, given to her shortly after she was appointed as Abaddon's squire. The armor is custom fitted and plated to her body and stylized with her personality in mind. Tight yet flexible plating runs up her legs, covering her ankles, knees and the majority of her thighs. Her feet were left bare due to personal request. The armor is tight across her torso with a closed neckline, additionally covering the entirety of her arms. It is also fitted with a stylized short navy cape. Wren's helmet is the Her helmet obscures her entire face from visual with decorative antlers shooting upward. Sariel's armor is made of a very flexible and lightweight metal. While it is still capable of taking damage from both physical projectiles and magical attacks, it is made to exemplify Wren's natural style of fighting. She takes quite a bit of pride in her armor and spends a fair amount of time polishing and oiling both her armor and blade. }} Extras - Concept and Creation= - Quotes By= - Quotes To= - Excerpts= - Statistics= }} Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Female Category:Females Category:Elf Category:Elves Category:Non-Human Category:Legal Mage Category:Rune Knight Category:Holy Knight Category:Holy Knights Category:Sword Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Barrier Magic User Category:Summoning Magic User Category:Swordsman Category:Sword User Category:Hand-to-Hand Combatant